


To catch a kiss

by chibbygeekgoddess



Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Friendship, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-21
Updated: 2012-11-21
Packaged: 2017-11-19 04:34:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/569144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibbygeekgoddess/pseuds/chibbygeekgoddess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Kurt's first Halloween with the X-men. Teen KurOro one shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To catch a kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any marvel charters and I am not making any money off of them.
> 
> Author notes: This story has Scott, Jean, Remy, Anna, Bobby, Kitty, Ororo and Kurt as teens. First one shot so guess will see how it goes. It was fun to write so hopefully it will be a fun for you to read. Please review comment or rate, hope you enjoy thanks for reading. Will have Kurt to english at bottom of page. But I kept it down to a few words.

Prologue...

As nice as his new room was Kurt found it impossible to sleep. Not wanting to bother anyone he decide to go up to the roof. The night air felt good and it helped him feel a little more relaxed. Kurt had come here so that he might not be alone anymore. After one day he still felt lonely and now felt home sick. Every one seemed nice enough. No one said anything negative about his appearances and they asked him to join in their actives. Which he might have done if not for the fact they were having a water balloon fight and Kurt really didn't like getting wet. But even though no one was rude or hurtful didn't mean he would ever truly fit in. Kurt clasped his hands together and said a small prayer. "Dear lord please give me a sign that I made the right decision." "That I might belong here someday and that I will be all right amen." He felt a strong breeze blow by him carrying with it a floral scent.

"Hey" someone called to him from above.

Kurt looked up to find not a sign but an angel. Or at least that's what she looked like to him, even in pajamas with kittens on them. Ororo Munroe was a fifteen-year-old mutant like Kurt. But as far as he knew at that point that's we're the similarities ended. Were people screamed and ran away when they saw his blue skin, three finger hands and yellow eyes. Kurt imagined for Ororo they just swooned. He couldn't even call her a teenage boys fantasy come true. Cause he had never met one with that good of an imagination.

No he thought truly only the lord could be that creative. Her mocha skin was a stark and beautiful contrast to her long snow-white hair. Her eyes were the color of sapphires, two big blue pools he stared into for a little too long. While not overly revealing, in the outfit she wore he couldn't help but see she had the kind of figure other teenage girls made then selves sick over. When they shook hands she didn't shy a way from it or take any special note of his three fingers. Something about her smile had been so warm and genuine. That some how he knew she wasn't putting on a show for the Professor or playing nice.

Now here she was giving him that same warm smile as she landed next to him on the roof. Though they had met hours before, years from now he would mark that this where there friendship had really began. That night up on the roof. He wouldn't say is he loved her that first night although that would come too in time. But she defiantly had struck him, not just with her beauty or grace. But by the kind of person she turned out to be.

Six months later...

Kurt had been very happy to find out that his new friends were just as much into Halloween as he was. Everyone had gotten into the sprit. Professor Xavier had been very generous in giving his students free range and some cash to decorate the way they wanted. The first week in October they all helped pull everything out of the attic and went to work decorating the whole grounds of the institute. You couldn't go almost any where now with out finding a cobweb, ghost or other creepy thing. Along the way they made their plans for the night. Everyone had something they needed to take care of.

Kurt was so excited the morning of Halloween he almost left his room with out his shoes on. When he bamf to the dinning room he saw every one huddle around the table looking like they were planning a mission. As usual Scott was holding court.

"Ok guys let's go over the plans for tonight." "Jean did you check and make sure everyone's got gear for tonight?"

"You mean a costume Scott?" "Yeah, well mostly everyone has something." "But Remy thinks a leather jacket counts as a 50s costume and Kurt still insist on going as him self."

"Hey what's the deal blue?" "I thought you were excited about joining in our rain dear games?" Bobby called out.

Kurt looked over at Ororo and not just because she was looking like her usual radiant self. When he first came to the manor he was even more pain fully shy then he was now. It was hard for him to speak out when he wanted or didn't like something. Ever the constant angel Ororo had often stepped in whenever she sensed there was something Kurt wanted to say but couldn't. Over time though she began to encourage him to speak out for him self. It seemed that now was going to be one of those time. Because cause all she did was shrug her shoulders at him.

"Well I just thought...it's the one time of year I can just look like me and no one well freak out."

"You mean no idiots will freak out." Ororo huffed from the chair next to his.

"Ok I get your point Kurt" Scott shrugged. "You get a pass, this year."

"Ok next item, Bobby you got enough rollers for the tipi contest?"

"Yup got two huge packs from Costco yesterday."

"Good man Bobby." "Ok, Kitty you picked up the movie?"

"One copy of Halloween Scott, despite Kurt's strong objections."

"Ja, I still say we should watch the pit and the pendulum".

"Sorry chere but I don't think any one is interested in watching those old movies with you except Stormy."Remy said as slyly swiped the last piece of bacon off of Anna's plate.

Ororo leaned into Kurt's ear as she reached over for the orange juice. "Which we will total see after all these babies go to bed." The feel of her warm sweet breath on his ear sent a shiver straight down his neck to the tip of tail. Kurt said a silent prayer that he hadn't started to blush.

Scott feeling the attention shift from the task at hand cleared his throat and continued. "Ahem!" "Alright Remy how about you, did you make sure we got the van for the dance and gas it up?"

"But of course, we will have wheels for the night."

"Anna, Kurt the eats?"

"Pizzas and wings have been order surge."

"I took everybody's wish list yesterday and stocked up."

"And last but certainly not least miss Munroe, how's the fog coming along for the game?"

"Thick as that awful stew Logan likes to make."

Scott looked up from his clipboard seeming very pleased with him self. "Ok Halloween is good to-"

"Ausreden me Scott?"

"Yeah Kurt."

"What game?"

"Oh yeah, you Remy and Kitty weren't here last year!" Jean chimed out.

"Well who would like to enlighten them?" Scott looked around the room for a volunteer

"Oh I will!" Anna's hand flew up. "Ok well the game is called catch and kiss." "We all meet up some where on the grounds." "Everyone gets a token." "We all hide from each other." "Then we try to catch each other." "Any guy can catch any girl or the other way around." "Once you catch someone you get to kiss them!" "Then you take that persons token." "Lose your token and your stuck doing the chores of the person who took it for three weeks."

"D'accord! "Remy knew he liked something about you people."

Kurt couldn't believe his pointed ears. "So you all play this game?"

"Well yeah, we started it last year when Anna was telling us some stories about growing up down south" Bobby explained.

"Wouldn't you not have had enough people last year?" Kitty asked.

"We had this set of twins staying us for a while Wanda and Pietro but it didn't work out." "There was also Warren but his parents decide they wanted him back home." "But he might come back for the summers." Jean informed.

"It's not really about the kiss so much, that's optional." "It's really about the sneaking and the tagging" Scott added.

"And getting some one to do your chores for three weeks" Bobby grinned. "Jean caught Scott last year of course." "And I got Wanda but personally I think she wanted me to."

"Pietro caught me but he got greedy and paid for it" Anna giggled out. "Poor guy missed the rest of the night."

"I didn't get here till November so I missed out on all the fun," Kitty pouted.

Kurt had a knot in the pit of stomach cause he was about to ask a question he was scared to know the answer to. "And what about you Ororo..." "Did anyone catch you?"

"Heck nope and not from a lack of trying!" Bobby shouted. "You should have seen it, Angel was chasing her all over that night sky." "But Ororo had the advantage cause she's been flying longer then him."

"I won the evasive token," Ororo said somewhat timidly. "If you're chased but manage not to get caught by anyone." "Everyone else helps to do your chores for two weeks."

"I think the group we have this year is even better, tonight is going to be a blast." Jean called out while starting to clear the table. Everyone started to leave the dinning room expect for Ororo, Anna and Kurt who were still finishing their meal.

"So Ororo."

"Yes Anna?"

"Are you sure you don't want to claim Remy now for the game?" "I hate to be stepping over anyone's toes."

"Anna for the last time Remy and I aren't a thing" "I know it's hard to get but were more like family." Ororo stood up grabbed her bag and shot Anna a very playful smile. "Anyways like I told you and Jean last night no ones catching me this year."

Kurt felt the knot in stomach releases as Ororo got up to leave the room. He had wonder if maybe there had been or was something romantically going on with her and the newest handsome member of them team. The two young thieves had been partners before Ororo came to the institute. She finally convinced the Cajun to join her a few weeks ago. Understandably Ororo had been spending most of her time making sure Remy felt comfortable. Kurt tried not to feel jealous when it ate into the time they usually spent together. Now that Anna had taken to Remy things were pretty much back to normal. Not that he felt like it was any of his business. But he was also relieved to know she had no plans of letting her self be kissed by anyone.

That evening...

So far it had to be the best Halloween Kurt ever had. It may have been the best night he ever had. Some times Kurt had seen him self- set apart from the rest of his friends at the institute. He didn't want to feel that way as they all had turned out to be great people. But felt he couldn't help it when he looked the way he did and all the rest of them looked like they walked out of a magazine. But when they all headed out for Halloween Kurt final got something. No matter how good looking. They all still felt like a freak on the inside and everyone knows the freaks own Halloween. That's how every single one of the X-men had walked out that night. There just seem to be something electric in the air. It gave them all a swagger even Kurt. Maybe it's was just all of them walking around in a pack, but what ever it was it had been a blast.

The evening's first event had been the tipi challenge. Targets were preselected mostly made up of the homes of people that had been jerks to them as of late. Every one went once trying to tipi a target as fast as they could.

"Wow less then 60 seconds and Kurt wins by a land slide!" Scott announced to the group.

"Aww man!" "With Pietro gone I thought I was going to win for sure!" Bobby complained.

"Well at least you didn't come in last" Anna whined. "Now my next turn to make breakfast I have to make what ever Kurt wants."

"Oh, come on Anna no one likes a sore loser" Kurt teased. "I'll go easy on you." "How about home made waffles."Kurt was feeling pretty smug till Anna asked why he wanted her to make Ororo favorite breakfast and not his? Kurt was beginning to feel his cheeks get warm as they all stared at him and waited for an answer. Till once again his angel stepped in and rescued him.

"Oh he probably doesn't want you to ruin his favorite meal for him, remember those crepes you made for Remy?"

"Yeah, petit I sure did appreciate the thought." "But it be a while before Remy stomach ever look at them the same way again."

They all laughed and started to head back to the van, so they could go to the dance. "Thanks by the way Kurt, Anna dose make a pretty good waffle." Ororo told him as they made their way.

"Uh, sure no problem." After six months Kurt was still surprised that Ororo seem to enjoy spending time with him. Even after countless restless nights they shared together training, watching movies, doing homework, talking or doing nothing but looking up at the stars. It still amazed him that they were truly friends.

Kurt was the only one who didn't need to change once they got to the dance. So he waited out in the hall for everyone to come out. Deciding to go as him self had been a good idea. He had already received kudos from a couple of people on his costume. Everyone else in their group had kept there costume a secrete so he was looking forward to seeing them. But Ororo came out first and she looked so breathtaking his chest hurt. After seeing her Kurt didn't think he would have noticed another person in less they had been on fire.

"Schöne Engel" Kurt softly gasped as if someone had just pulled all the air out his lungs. He couldn't believe his eyes Ororo was dressed as an angel. She had loosened her hair and curled it in front to frame her face. He was sure she must have made her costume because the long white flowing gown fit her like a glove. Her wings were made of beautiful white feathers the same shade as her hair. All the white made her big blue eyes stand out even more.

Kurt wished he could find enough courage to tell her how amazing she looked. He let out a sigh then heard Hank begin to talk behind him. "You know Kurt a rose is only showing a faction of its beauty when it first starts to bloom."

"What dose that mean?" Kurt asked turning to his teacher who was now joined by fellow teacher Logan.

"It means you better starts learning how to talk to her now." "Cause she is only going to get prettier elf."

Now Kurt was confused by what they both said. How could you get any prettier then the most beautiful girl in the world? "Mein gott someday she will be the most beautiful woman in the world", he mumbled to him self. Every passing day she would only get stronger, more confident and more beautiful. He had already noted that in the small time he had been there she was all ready less shy and quiet then when he had first met her. He couldn't decide if her confidence had grown with her powers or if it was the other way around. The thought that she was going to be even more of everything she already was left Kurt feeling like he didn't have a prayer.

But it seemed like maybe Ororo was determined to take mercy on him. She came running at him and lead him away by a hand. "Oh Kurt thank the Goddess you were out here!" She panted as continued to walk at a quick pace with him.

"Is something wrong Ororo, can I help?"

"Yes on both counts and if you do help me you'll be my hero for like ever!"

"What can I do?"

"Dance with me, please!"

They finally stopped walking and Kurt realized that Ororo had brought them out to the dance floor. "Oh Ororo... I uh"

"I know you said you hadn't planed on dancing, but you never said that you wouldn't." "Please, while I was changing I over heard some girls say that the new foreign exchange student T' Challa planned on asking me to dance, like all night."

"Oh really he seem nice." Kurt said and then added in his head. If you like big hulking egomaniacs.

Ororo must have felt the same way cause at his comment she gave him the, yeah right look. "I have already turned him down three times." "Am afraid if he bugs me tonight I might..." "Well I don't want to use my powers here and have to leave." "Or make problems for everyone else."

"So how dose us dancing-"

"If am already dancing with someone am sure he won't ask." "If nothing else the boys got manners." "His sense of gentlemanly honor won't let him try to cut in."

"So we would have to keep dancing all night together?"

Ororo slumped her head and shoulders as she started to turn to walk away from him. "Yeah, am sorry when you put it like that it is kind of selfish of me." "I mean am sure you have other people you want to dance with or-"

"Ok, am in!"

"Really are you sure?"

Lets see Kurt thought to him self. Am I sure I want to dance all night with the prettiest girl I have ever laid eyes on and also keep her from dancing with someone I can't stand. "It's fine Ororo, trust me."

Ororo graced him with a dimple grin, which was one of her rare ones. Whenever she did it Kurt found that no matter what his mood he couldn't help but smile back at her. He lucked out by getting a slow song first. He managed to keep his hands from shacking as he placed them on her waist. She was graceful by nature even back then, so they made there way across the floor fairly easily.

That whole first song he could barley get his eyes to leave hers. He probably would have stayed that way but Logan walked by them and low enough that he knew only Kurt would hear "tell her she looks nice elf."

Kurt knew Logan was right he needed to do this. Kurt started to work him self up to it in his head. Ok it's no big deal you're just going to say; hey you look nice and move on. It's no big deal.

"Ororo."

"Yes?"

"You look...you look heavenly tonight." Ah! Why did I say that! It was way too much and chesses and she's smiling? And her cheeks are pink.

"Uh, thank you." "I got the idea from that lovely picture in your room."

"Nice work elf", Logan commented as he walked by once more.

After a few more minutes of dancing in silence Ororo started to speak. "Am glad you decide to come out as your self tonight Kurt."

"Really, weren't you trying to get me in a pirates costume last week?" He asked her allowing for a little teasing in his voice.

"I was but I don't know, it's nice to be out of the manor with you and get to look at your really face."

He didn't ask her why; it was enough to hope she might just actual like looking at his real face.

The rest of the dance had been just as amazing. Kurt had danced with Ororo the whole time both only stopping to talk to their friends here and there. After the dance they all left together for home. Now came the one part of the night Kurt had actually been dreading.

Even though he knew Ororo had no intentions of letting her self get caught tonight Kurt didn't think that would stop someone from trying to catch her. He was pretty sure that Scott and Remy wouldn't be an issue but Bobby might. He had heard Bobby teasing to Ororo that his ice cannon might get her this year. She had paid it no really mind and told him he was welcomed to try and get her like anyone else. But Kurt mind, why wouldn't Bobby just leave her alone. It was so obvious she didn't want to be kissed by anyone. Kurt decided that even it meant he get stuck doing everyone's chores he would spend the whole game helping her.

"Ok here we go boys and girls" Scott began. "For three weeks no chores and barging rights for a year." "Ororo is goanna put up the fog and the girls get a three minute head start." "Ready Ororo?"

"Ready to go Scott!"

"Ok, put it up! See you all at midnight for the movie." Ororo flew up above them all and a fog as thick soup followed up behind her. It was quite the site to behold.

As soon as the fog covered her Ororo could be heard in very mischief voice saying "catch us if you can!"

After the three minutes were up Scott turned to the guys and told them "happy hunting gentlemen" before taking off.

Kurt immediately went to find Ororo. He couldn't bare the thought of Bobby, of anyone...he had to find her and let her know he was on her side. That he didn't care who's chores he got stuck doing or for how long.

Running into the night and putting his nose to wind like Logan taught him. Kurt was able to get the faintest trace of her. The minutes ticked by much quicker then he would have thought. Due to his night vision he spotted Jean and Scott making out by a bush. Kurt started to wonder why Ororo hadn't wanted to get caught by anyone this year or last. Or why she didn't want to try and catch someone. Kurt continued to wander the grounds with only a half an hour to go.

"I got you Cajun!"

"Oh rats Anna you got me!" "I guess it just not be Remy's night." "But go easy on the kiss chere, would actual like to have the strength to watch the movie tonight."

Kurt was getting ready to give up when he heard a commotion over by the woods. "No way your getting away tonight Ororo am goanna freeze you. Am going to kiss you and then your going to be doing my laundry for three weeks!"

Kurt could see them now. Bobby looked like a machine throwing wave after wave of ice at Ororo. She looked like a sky dancer the way she weaved back and forth form his attacks.

"Oh give it up Bobby!" "I saw the pretty kitty a few clicks back if you hurry you can still catch her,"Ororo teased.

Bobby tried a few more times to get Ororo with an ice bomb but finally gave up. "What ever, I'll let you off easy this year." Then Bobby skated off into the night.

Kurt felt so relieved to see Bobby go. There was only fifteen minutes left. Soon the game would be over and they be watching the movie. Kurt bamf right under Ororo, "hey that was awesome!" "You really put Bobby in his place." Looking up at her above him Kurt could see the moon full and low in the sky behind her. The sky was fairly clear except for a light dust of Ororo's fog. He thought somehow she looked more at home in that sky then on the ground. "Ororo you can come down their is no one else." "We can head back."

She looked down at him, shook her head and then took off. Leavening Kurt in the middle of the clearing wondering why she had just taken off like that with out a word. Cause she probably thought you were going to try to kiss her, he chided him self. Of course that made prefect sense if she didn't want any of them to kiss her surly she wouldn't want him to.

Suddenly he felt like a deflated balloon. He should still go and find her. What if she avoid him now cause she was worried he might... No he would find her and tell her that it was ok. That he understood it was one thing to be his friend, to hold his hand or laugh at all his stupid jokes and dance close with him. But it was a whole other to... He'd tell that he would never dream that she would want to...ok so that's not true of course he had dreamt about kissing her. But he would never try; he would never really dare to hope that she wanted to.

About hundred yards away from the front door Kurt noticed a small but think fog surrounding a lamppost. Ororo? Kurt bamf him self right under the lamppost. The fog was so thick he could barley see his hand in front of his face. "Ororo there is only five minutes left." "You can come out I wasn't-"

"Finally!"

Suddenly a pair of hands came threw the fog and grabbed Kurt by the collar of his jacket. He got one quick glimpse of Ororo face before she planted a kiss on his lips. It was a chased kiss closed mouth but it wasn't short. Kurt had enough time to get over his shock and place his hands on her hips. Her lips were soft, warm and full just like in his dreams. Also just like a dream it never could have lasted long enough. Ororo was the one who ended the kiss and started to speak first. "Uh well..that was..." Kurt thought he might have heard her say the word nice. But she said it under her breath so he couldn't be sure.

Kurt didn't say anything because he still felt physically incapable of talking. Ororo stuck out her palm to take his token. Once she had it she promptly turned around and started to walk back to the manor. "Well hope you like doing laundry Kurt" she laughed out. "Come on the movie should be starting soon."

Kurt had a ton of questions he wanted to ask her. For starters why, why him why not Bobby or not anybody else? Was that her first kiss? Did she like? Was there anyway on heaven or earth that it could happen again? He wanted to ask her all these things but he didn't, he just wasn't there yet.

When they got to the porch she turned around and under the light he could see her cheeks were pink again. "Hey, Kurt sit next to me ok?"

Years from now Kurt would have more confidents then he ever dreamed possible at fifteen. Years from now he would always be able to charm a smile out of Ororo or make her laugh. There conversations would be a constant verbal tennis match. With banter both witty and flirty. Years from now he would never stop and question if he should or could touch her. Years from now she would give him an open invitation to do so in anyway he could dream of and at any time he wished. But that would be years from now and not tonight. So for tonight all he would manage to say was, "but of course my frau" while he held the door open for her and escorted her inside.

The end...

Well thank you for reading, hoped you liked it. Please review comment or rate.

Kurt to English

Ja/yes

Ausreden/Excuse

Schöne Engel/ beautiful angel

Frau/lady

Remy to English

Chere/Honey or dear

D'accord/ ok or all right

xxx


End file.
